


Liver and A Side of Eyes

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dizziness, Fever, Gen, Humor, Mutant Reader, Nausea, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Reader is sick, Reader-Insert, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: Reader is a friend of Peter and a fellow teenage superhero. Unfortunately, the reader is sick, and acting a little strange due to a high fever.....
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Liver and A Side of Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whumphoarder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/gifts).

> This work is a gift to whumphoarder for making me laugh. I'm kind of insane so I came up with this around midnight. Product of a sleep-deprived mind. Read at your own risk.

"My eye sockets are filled with livers," you said, swaying a little. Peter stared at you.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are there so many eyes? There's gotta be at least two eyes...so many...my nose is burnin', must be those stupid eyes," you said, whining pathetically. Peter frowned. 

"Are you okay? You're acting a little strange…" Peter said, fidgeting with a webshooter nervously, looking more than a little concerned. 

"Steamed broccoli," you said adamantly. Peter's frown deepened.

"FRIDAY, can you tell Mr. Stark-" Peter started, but the AI cut him off.

"He has already been informed, he is on his way now," the AI stated. A rush of heat and nausea came over you and the room spun. You swayed dangerously. Peter came closer and tried to grab your arm to support you, but you stumbled back and yelled, "Stay away from me with those eight eyes! Makin' my nose burn!" 

Peter held up his hands in a calming gesture. "Alright!" 

He proceeded to ask FRIDAY what your temperature was and his jaw dropped when she gave an answer of 104.2 degrees Fahrenheit. You heard your name being said and clumsily staggered as you turned around to face the source of the voice. Tony Stark was standing there.

"Kid,-" he started.

"Oh no!" you interrupted, " more of those dumb eyes! Makin' my nose burn!" Tony gave you a bewildered look and turned to Peter, demanding an answer. Peter shrugged, looking just as bewildered as his mentor, and said, "I don't know! They've been going on about eyes making their nose burn for at least five minutes!" 

The room spun and you lost your balance, falling backwards. Your head connected with the floor and everything went black.


End file.
